Her Own Family
by Pricat
Summary: All Pricat wants is a family, and now Gru and Lucy give her the chance but she will learn about what family means
1. Chapter 1

Her Own Family

It was a few weeks after being locked in her room at the AVL after fai,ing the agent exam on purpose and Silas wanted nothing to do with her unless she reconsidered his offer but Pricat refused as she wanted a family like Lucy's as the red head always snuck in here and told her stories when Silas wasn't watching but the female Purple Minion spent her days using her psychic powers for fun unlike how the agents had told her how, after Nefario had created her but had heard talks of another one being made.

She heard knocking on the door making her excited knowing very well it was Lucy hearing the lock open seeing the red head enter with things like art stuff and books especially fairytale ones as Lucy and Gru had taught her to read a long time ago and she loved books much to Silas's anger but Pricat hid them.

"Tankyu Ms Wilde as it gets lonely in here, since Sheepsbutt won't let me go outside!" she Lucy understood pulling the blind up seeing snow falling as she saw Pricat in awe, making her smile.

"Wow magic…" she said as Lucy laughed.

To see her this excited in a while made her very happy knowing all she wanted were people who cared but she understood seeing her excited.

"What is it, that White stuff?" Pricat asked.

"Snow sweetie and it's very soft and pillowy, plus you can play in it." she said making Pricat more excited.

Unknown to Silas, the female Purple Minion could open the window and leave but return before he or others found out.

"Come on let's go!" she said opening the window.

Lucy understood as she was following since this could help as falling snow fell on Pricat's long wild purple hair giggling and just playing and being innocent forgetting things for now, which was good.

She was helping her build her first snowman but were having fun as it was fun and having snowball fights but laughing, something Silas would not approve of what so ever but Pricat had a great idea to go find Kevin and the others so they could have a blast as Lucy looked worried because it was one thing for Pricat to sneak out, but going to her cousins making her know Silas would catch her putting her in that cage.

"I don't care as I just wanna play, is that what being us is about?" she said.

Lucy sighed in defeat as she saw her teleport herself there as Kevin and his many brothers were playing in the snow and was very excited seeing Pricat there.

"He-he you snuck out huh, under sheepbottom's nose?" Kevin said.

"Eeyup!" she said giggling as tgey were playing.

"Aw somebody tired herself out, playing in the snow with Kevin and the others in the snow huh?

Let me guess, she snuck out?" Gru asked as he was stroking Pricat's long messy purple hair as Lucy nodded.

"Yes as she hates being locked up, but Silas doesn't get it, she doesn't want to be an agent!" she said as her husband understood.

"I know since Chomper who is her brother is there but Silas had Nefario make another female Purple Minion for him but it's gonna blow up on him." Gru said.

Silas locking up Pricat like that brought out his feelings about how other villains had treated his Minions like they didn't mTter but was making up his mind, as he wasn't afraid of Silas but Lucy could see he was up to something like when he was a villain.

"She has to stay here, Chomper too.

We've both seen how happy she is free and with others, and if she stays locked up, it would crush her spirit." he said knowing Pricat would be happy but he was explaining his plan to his wife to make it look like Pricat had ran away so Silas wouldn't suspect anything and to bring the things the female Purple Minion loved the most.

"Okay but this won't be easy." she said.

He knew so but this was important as Pricat was one of them but he stroked her purple fur hearing her purr as it was a sign of happiness but Kevin was happy since he thought they were taking her back to the AVL which upset him as Gru understood.

"Oh don't worry, as she's not going back to there, since I came up with a plan and Silas won't have a clue!" he said as he smiled kissing Pricat's head since he considered her a little sister.

"Yes!" he said as he was happy seeing the school bus.

"School must've been cancelled because of the snow." Gru muttered.

The girls were curious as they knew about Pricat from Kevin but were happy about her staying but Gru was making up a room for her but were seeing her begin to stir rubbing sleep from her eyes, wondering where Lucy was, as Gru explained.

A giant smile crossed her face as she knew they would help her seeing Lucy back with most of her things but she hugged her leg and she understood.

Gru chuckled at this knowing things would be okay.

Later that day, Pricat was stunned as she wasn't in the AVL or a prisoner but seeing Kevin there wondering what was happening, unaware of what Lucy had done for both her and Chomper.

"It's alright, you guys get to stay.

Dad already took care of it, so you can be free and happy." the Purple Minion male told her.

She was unsure of how to feel but hoped they could cope with her but knew they could as family was forever 


	2. Learning Something Huge

Her Own Family

That night, Pricat was still awake as she was getting used to bring here in the Gru house since she'd been locked up in the AVL for most of her life so was getting her art stuff and was sketching a story she had been imagining since she had gotten home.

She was humming to herself, using her psychic powers to draw with pencils and colour unaware the door was open as Chomper entered with cookies and milk.

"Hey, couldn"t sleep huh?" he said as she dropped the pencil.

"Y-Yeah as the first night in an new house is scary, plus I never left the AVL before well without Lucy." Pricat said.

The Purple Minion male hugged his sister as he knew that Silas locking her up hadn't helped her.

"Aww it'll be okay, the family is awesome." he told her.

"Yeah." Pricat told him.

He smiled as he knew in time, she would feel like this would be her home.

"Thanks Chomp, moving is kinda hard." she told him kissing his purple furred head as he giggled.

Gru wondered what was going on but saw them cuddling which was cute as Lucy had explained that Chomper and Pricat were very, very close.

"We should let her settle, okay?" Gru told him.

Chomper saw that Pricat needed comfort as she got scared easily especially in new situations.

Gru sighed leaving them be but Pricat was explaining that earlier had been fun playing in the snow with him and the others.

"I knew you would since you never really got to be your own Minion before huh, because of Sheepsbutt?" Chomper told her.

"Yes they didn't understand, well only Lucy did." Pricat told him yawning, looking at the clock seeing it was five in the morning.

She was lying down but he was beside her, cuddling her as they were getting sleepy.

Later that morning, Kevin was making pancakes and knew that his brothers were still having snow fun as it was still snowing out hearing excited screams as it was Pricat chuckling since Lucy had explained to him and the others that the Purple Minion female was still adjusting to things.

She was in a purple and black sweater with a hood and fleece shorts but had ger goggles on but hungry as Kevin chuckled.

"Woah, Woah, the snow's still gonna be there!" he told her.

She giggled as milk spurted out of her Purpke furred nose as Chomper couldn't stop chuckling making Kevin chuckle.

Chomper knew that his sister had extreme emotions but being in the AVL hadn't helped her but seeing her smile made him feel happy.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" Chomper asked as she got excited as Kevin chuckled seeing Dave there.

"Good morning beautiful." he said.

Kevin giggled at this cuddling him.

Margo smiled at this because it was cute plus she and her sisters were used to seeing them like this.

Outside, in the snowy backyard the Minions were playing in the snow and Chomper along with Pricat building a snowman, as she was humming Frozen songs making Chomper blush.

He had felt like this for a long while but Gru smiled as those two were cute as Lucy thought it was adorable knowing how lonely Pricat got sometimes lonely when in the AVL, so having Chomper around helped.

Unknown to them, their older sister Pandora who was a Guardian Minion watched as she and Jack had caused this snow fall happy that Pricat wasn't in the AVL as seeing her in there had upset her, made her angry.

"Hey Pan, you okay?" she heard Pricat say.

She knew her younger sister could see her and the other Guardians but hugged her.

"I'm just happy you're okay, as I worry about you, and Chomper but I watch over you guys and the pups too." Pandora told her

"It's okay but glad you help out, but did you ever see Mom?" Pricat asked.

While in the AVL, she had found out thatvthe name of their birth mother was Eldora and imagined what she would look like, what she was like.

"Yes she is in New York, a cop." Pandora said.

"Cool!" Pricat said as Pandora understood.

"She wants to meet us, well you and Chomper, I already told her everything." the purple furred Guardian Minion told her.

"We should go see her, Pan.

You could take Chomp and me." Pricat told her.

"Yes but you guys need to talk it out first." Pandora told her.

Pricat nodded as she needed to talk to Chomper, as he wanted to know what was going on.

"We need to talk later, Chomp." Pricat told him 


End file.
